1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polyimide metal laminated plate and a method of making the same; particularly relates to a polyimide metal laminated plate without an adhesive layer and a method of making the same
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
Polyimide of aromatic group has excellent heat-resistant, anti-chemical, mechanical, and electrical properties, such that polyimide is widely applied to flexible printed circuit boards (FPCB) for electronic appliances, for example, notebook computers, consumer electronics, and communications handheld electronic products.
Conventionally, to fabricate a FPCB, a polyimide film is taken as a substrate. Each of two opposite surfaces of the polyimide film is coated with epoxy resin or acrylate resin to form an adhesive layer. Each of two copper foils is laminated on one of the two opposite surfaces of the polyimide film by the corresponding adhesive layer and the FPCB is fabricated.
However, the adhesive layer made by epoxy resin or acrylate resin deteriorates the heat resistance, flame resistance, anti-chemical properties, and dimensional stability of the FPCB. In addition, the adhesive layer is thick and unable to meet the thinning tendency of FPCB.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a polyimide metal laminated plate without an adhesive layer and a method of making the same to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.